Blackout
by Aurora Execution87
Summary: Esa puerta que tú acabas de cerrar, nunca más volverá a abrirse ante ti. Porque tu poder ya no es absoluto para mí.
**Hola. Un fic extraño, que escribí hace unos días y no estaba segura de subir. Una pareja bastante crack pero interesante. Espero y se deje leer y disfruten de la lectura.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

 _POV Kise._

* * *

«Injusto» así ha sido el amor conmigo.

Nada más que un simple pensamiento, devenido en los recuerdos que golpearon mi mente, durante ese revelador momento en que la puerta se cerraba y dejabas de contemplar una a una las lágrimas ingratas y nauseabundas que en mi vida hubiera derramado por alguien más. Pero que eran necesarias para que por fin pudiera curarme de tu enfermedad.

Te fuiste, en silencio y sin un ápice de remordimiento que bailara en tus pupilas, nada que ilusionara a mi alma cansada y quebrada, nada que no hubiera imaginado ya. Habías tomado de mí lo mejor, dejando esta frágil cascara que soy ahora, y te lo llevaste, ladrón de emociones.

Y mis puños habían estado tan apretados durante tanto tiempo, que mis dedos ya comenzaban a entumecerse, a cosquillear, ahí había apretado mis frustraciones, mi dolor y tu amor, el que creí me profesabas, pero no era más que una simple proyección de lo que deseaba fervientemente que me retribuyeras.

Nunca hubo amor. Nunca uno verdadero, nunca un deseo del _para siempre_. Y me dejaste ahogado aquí, solo perpetrado en las paredes de los que llamamos hogar. Mi casa, mas no la tuya, aquí jamás hubo algo realmente tuyo. Ningún cuadro, ningún libro... no existió una fotografía, un olor... nada. Fuiste un nómada que pernoctaba en las noches y desaparecías apenas la alarma te recordaba que no te convenía durar más a mi lado.

Pero estaba ciego, estaba embelesado por tu falso amor, creyendo que en esta casa construía un hogar al que pertenecíamos, creía ver en mi cama tu pijama, creía ver en mi baño tus lociones... creí verte sentado en mi sofá, leyendo la última edición de un _best seller._

Perdoné la ausencia de ciertas noches, asegurándome al día siguiente de que no te faltara una alusión de mí. Te abracé fuerte durante años, te estreché en mis brazos, te cobije en mi lecho... te hice el amor como jamás podría hacerlo con nadie más. Te reverencié en nuestra cama, amando tu cuerpo tan frágil y dulce, pálido como la crema, te sentí tantas veces derretirte en mi boca, que creí con ahínco que jamás te haría falta más.

Y comprendí lo fatídico de todo esto;

En algún punto dejé de ser yo, dejé de pertenecerme, de cumplir con lo que se supone, era evidente; mi naturaleza. Mi amor propio. Dejé de soñar para mí, regalándote los sueños a ti, entregando mis anhelos a tu voluntad, para que cumplieras con el destinado _para siempre_ que nunca llegó.

Las miradas ya no me reconocían, dejaron de verme, murmuraron a mi espalda que yo había cambiado.

Y tuvieron razón.

Hoy me observé en el espejo de la habitación que una noche atrás, fue testigo de nuestro último orgasmo. Tan vacío y frío. Mostrándome una verdad irrefutable. Aquel sujeto, el que devolvía el reflejo en el espejo no era yo. No existía en su mirada, el hombre que fui y del que alguna vez estuve orgulloso.

Pero eso cambiará. Yo volveré a ser el mismo, encontraré el camino que tu presencia desvió. Volveré a sonreír, volveré a brillar... y tú, estarás solo.

Siento pena de ti, y me desespera no haber encontrado por mí mismo el camino que te devolviera a ti la humildad. Comprendo al fin que nunca te conocí en verdad, pues me es imposible imaginar y comparar al hombre que yo dije amar con lo que veo ahora. Me es imposible comprender como puede existir tanto veneno en ti, como puedes vivir en el infierno que eres. Y más desesperado me haces sentir, al entender que así lo deseas, no quieres ayuda.

Claro que fui ingenuo, esperando que el cambio frenase ,que tus ojos volvieran a iluminarse tras mi sonrisa, buscando con amargura los lapsos cada vez más cortos en los que no parecías un demonio en el cuerpo de un ángel, sintiendo con impotencia y ansiedad la ya tan conocida sensación de derrota que me apretaba las entrañas, cuando decidías al fin mostrar tu lado más cruel: tu indiferencia.

Y la culpa me punzaba a mí, me acusaba a mí de ser el culpable de tu comportamiento, pues el velo aún cubría mis ojos y el corazón elevaba la muralla que tapaba la realidad.

Hubo voces, esas que se preocuparon por mí, que te acusaron, te condenaron a mi infortunio y te odiaron. Una en especial, una que elevó a gritos su voz con furia embravecida, como la del animal herido en el orgullo que sale a la caza de la presa más valiosa, la que mostraría entre sus fauces como trofeo, por haber insultado lo que consideró sagrado. Fui un tonto en no ver la realidad a tiempo, no ver como sus garras cada vez se enterraban más en su propia carne. Porque en ocaciones, el amor duele inmensamente.

Yo lo sentí a carne viva, pagué con mi sangre tu indiferencia, pero las heridas en mí sanarán, se convertirán en cicatrices del tiempo, tú por el contrario, mi amado, jamás lo harás. Seguirás tu sendero de absoluta devoción y encontrarás cada vez menos piedras en tu camino, piedras que se correrán por voluntad propia, ignorándote. Al final estarás solo.

Y siento piedad de ti cuando ese momento llegue.

Yo por el contrario, me rodearé de las piedras que a ti no te desean, y les daré forma y calor. Les daré voz y sentimientos y las llamaré amigos. Tomaré la mano de un nuevo amor y me enamoraré cada día de su sinceridad, me enamoraré de su color, de su olor y su carácter.

Porque su voz me llegó. Su voz me rescató y acobijó en sus desinteresados brazos, los que tenían como fin único y esencial, el reconfortarme, el darme seguridad y confianza.

Me enamoraré como mi corazón, que cada vez más lo hace, de Aominecchi, de Daiki. Lo amaré como se merece, pues él me ama como tú, Seijuro, no lo hiciste jamás.

Es una promesa.

Esa puerta que tú acabas de cerrar, nunca más volverá a abrirse ante ti. Porque tu poder ya no es absoluto para mí. Y hoy ante tu cínica sonrisa, lo he dejado en claro. Pero, a pesar del dolor, de conocer la peor versión de ti, anhelo verte bien. Deseo con el corazón que halles esa persona que pueda rescatarte del infierno en el que decidiste vivir... deseo que puedas amar, como yo te amé a ti.

* * *

 ** _Notas:_** _Hasta aquí por ahora. Espero sinceramente que haya sido de su agrado._

 _Gracias por leer. Será hasta la próxima historia._


End file.
